Save me, I'm Lost!
by IcyKaku55
Summary: The night Simon meets the Pig head he is met by something else. Or rather someone else who has been on the island for years. This girl has been on the island long enough to forget her name, how to talk and people in general. It's up to the boys to decide if she can live with them or if she is the beast. Read and Review! :)
1. Chapter 1- Female Creature

**Summary: **The night Simon meets the Pig head he is met by something else. Or rather someone else who has been on the island for years. This girl has been on the island long enough to forget her name, how to talk and people in general. It's up to the boys to decide if she can live with them or if she is the beast.

**Save me, I'm Lost!**

**Chapter 1- Female Creature**

Simon fell slowly into the darkness of the devil's mouth more and more. His brown hair crashed on the dead grass below him as he lost consciousness. A small figure with hair down to its knees nervously hung over Simon's body. It made small moaning noises. As Simon's eyes reopen he noticed the clothes-less girl hanging over him. When his eyes opened she jumped back and ran towards the cave.

"Hey. It's ok." Stated Simon in his kind sweet voice. He wasn't afraid. Suddenly, he remembered the conversation he had just had with a Pig head claiming it was a beast. He wanted to go explore up the mountain and see for himself this 'Beast' all the other boys were so afraid of, but this creature stopped him. Simon couldn't just leave her, that wasn't like him at all. "Come out. I won't hurt you. I promise." He said and the girl peered out from behind a rock. "What's your name? I'm Simon." The girl went to open her mouth, but no sound could come out. She looked around and made a moaning noise, and then hid herself again. Simon moved a bit closer. "What was that?"

"…mmm…" She responded unable to talk. She looked out at him and moved closer. Her long, messy, sun-bleached blonde hair was everywhere. Her bright blue eyes stared at Simon. It looked as if she had been crying for a long time. Her face was sunburnt and peeling and she was coated in layers of mud, which made her pale skin look darker. She curled up in a ball.

Simon smiled slightly, "Let's get you covered up ok? You can take my jacket. It's back at the camp." She looked up nervously at him. "It is alright. I swear." He held out his hand. She jumped back a little then grabbed his mud stained hand. After touching human skin she pulled herself up and wrapped her bony arms around his waist. Simon did not mind of course and carried her toward the beach where the boys had set up camp. Simon knew no one was going to be there. They would all have gone to Jack's feast. He even knew that Ralph would go, because he couldn't resist. The girl rested her head on his back and loosened her grip on his waist. He now had to use all his remaining strength to carry her. He was weak and hallucinating so this was proving to be difficult. Once his eyes saw the wooden, messy shelters on the beach he ran. Simon fell into the shelter and with the last bit of energy he had grabbed his jacket and placed it on the girl who was lying fast asleep in the shelter.

"Who is that next to him?" Simon heard a voice ask.

"It that the beast?!" yelled a smaller voice of a littleun.

"Should we kill it?" asked a biggun which then grabbed a stick. Simon's eyes opened and he saw the Biggun over the girl. He slide and covered her.

"No." He stated. He looked around at the boys on the beach. There were only a few Bigguns left. He knew of course Ralph and Piggy were here and Samneric, but besides that there were only two or three left, which is way less then there was the day before.

"Simon… what is that?" asked Ralph.

Simon looked at the girl still asleep, "She found me last night when I was in the jungle."

"Simon," sighed Ralph, "That's dangerous."

"No," Simon kindly disagreed, "She isn't dangerous. She is scared. She is alone. We need to protect her."

Ralph sighed once again, "Let's put her in the water to clean her off." Simon moved away from her body.

"Isn't there a nicer way to wake her up?" Simon asked but was not answered. Ralph slipped his strong arms under her bony body and lifted her slowly. He carried her to the clear blue ocean and set her down in the water. The mud came off her skin. She was still wearing Simon's jacket loosely and her hair was all over everything. As her head went under the coolness of the water her blue eyes opened and her feet touched the softness of the sand. She grabbed Ralph and pulled herself out of the water. When she came out she was greeted my Ralph's attractive face and fair hair. Jumping back she started to panic. Quickly and almost instantaneously she ran out of the water and on to the shore. She looked around nervously, but she spotted Simon. She sprinted over to him and hid behind him. She once again wrapped her tiny arms around him.

"…Hmm!" She moaned scared.

"It's ok. He is ok." Simon reassured the girl. The girl nodded. "Are you scared? It's ok really." Her grip got tighter on his waist. "Ralph… I think you scared her…" Ralph came out of the water and walked over the shelter. As he got closer the girl hid more and more behind Simon.

"Hello?" Ralph tried to get her to look at him. "How old are you?"

Simon corrected him, "She can't talk. She cannot say even her name."

Her finger tapped on Simon's shoulder. She moved one leg then the other and pushed herself up. She then ran into the woods towards the fruit trees. When Simon didn't follow she ran back. She looked at him and signaled for him to follow. Piggy stood up and followed Simon. Looking in Simon eyes she looked terrified, and nodded no then point to the chunkier boy, Piggy. "I'll only need to go. Sorry, Piggy." Piggy stayed and the girl came to Simon's side. She held his hand and walked to a cave. The cave wasn't moist like the others on the island. This one was dried out. There were banana peels covering the ground. A big leaf covered the corner which had a pile of sand and leaves at the top like a pillow. On the stone wall were tons of hundreds of lines scratched with a rock. The girl looked at Simon and then pointed to the lines. "What are these?" He asked. She pointed to one single line the first line and then held up one finger. "That equals one…" She nodded. She held up one finger once again, "One…" then she crashed on the leaf bed. "Night…?" Simon guessed. She nodded. "One line equals one night!

"…Mmhmm…" She let out as she nodded. She stood back up and walked out of the dark cave. Her eyes looked at Simon and a few tears came from her crystal blue eyes.

Hey! Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it. Chapter 2 is ready and I'll post it in a few days in the hope I'll get some feedback. Let me know what you liked, or what you disliked. Thanks again, REVIEW!

Next time: Chapter 2- A Name Better Than Girl


	2. Chapter 2- A Name Better than Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies or any of its characters. **

Back on the beach the boys approached Simon. The blonde haired girl was left in the shelter listening to the sound of the boys discussing her. "Simon... I don't know..." Ralph shook his head but didn't say everything he wanted not wanting to upset the kind brunette.

"We can't just let her alone in the wilderness right?"

"There could be a beast out there!" yelled a little boy. Another littleun hit him on the head.

"What if she is the beast?"

Ralph held up the conch, "Let's have an assembly...?" He asked it like a question and less like a statement. "About her I mean."

A boy with brown hair named Mikey grabbed the conch and started to talk, "Should we tell the others?"

"I don't think we need to. If they come by they will know, but we don't need to specially tell them."

"Ok..." He mumbled and handed the conch back. Ralph once again brought up the idea of discussing the girl.

Simon now held the conch in his arms. He held it tight and was shaking a little nervously, "... It will be alright. She'll just be like one of us. I'll take care of her. She won't bother us."

Piggy took the conch and stood up, "I agree no one should be alone here, and what's so bad about a girl?" He blushed slightly, "She isn't evil, she is like all of us. She can live and help and work with us." Some of the boys booed Piggy, just because they did not value his opinions.

"Alright. She can stay with us. But Simon you have to look after her. She listens and follows you. If anything bad happens we will have to let her go."

And littleun raised his hand and he received the conch, "What shall the name I call her be?"

"Hmmm..." Ralph thought. This girl was unable to talk as far as he knew. "Let's choose a name." He shrugged. "Any ideas?"

One boy raised his hand, "Elizabeth, like the queen."

Over in the shelter the girl began to here names being called out. She pushed herself off of her weak arms and stood up. She slowly stepped towards the group of boys.

"Stacy?" A twin suggested. She nodded her head no. The boys turned and looked at her. The twins looked at each other and smirked, "Samantha or how about Erica?" Everyone laughed. She nodded her head once again and even more laughter broke out.

The girl looked around at all the boys who's eyes were on her. She then started to twirl her fingers and backed up a little. Her eyes spotted Simon and she went nearer to him. "Hannah?" Asked a littleun coming up right next to her. She jumped back on instinct and ran towards Simon's side and sat on a log next to him.

"It's ok. We are trying to pick your name." He looked in her eyes and tried to think of a name, but none came to mind. What were some girls in his school named?

"Cassidy?" Asked Ralph, "That was my mom's name." He stated and a single tear ran down his face. Every boy started to think about an adultly figure in their past lives. They cringed and shook their heads forcing the thought out. The girl looked at Simon.

"...oh...?" She moaned like a question and pointed at Simon.

"I like it. Do you?" She nodded yes and smiled a little.

Piggy starred at Simon, "What did she show you?"

"A cave." Simon responded sweetly.

"What was in this cave?"

"It was messy but dry. She had all these marks on the wall. She signaled to me that each one equaled one night."

"Did you count them all. Maybe that is how long she has been here for. I think someone ought to go count them." Piggy announced.

"Simon has to go. I'll go. That should be good."

"What about me?" Asked Piggy.

"You only have one eye how can you count them?"

"It was my idea..." Piggy mumbled but didn't fight it much more. Ralph got up and so did Simon. They grabbed some banana's and ate one or two before going.

The girl stayed on the log as the other boys left the area. She looked around and once again went over to Simon. This time she tapped lightly on Ralph's shoulder, but after she backed up and his behind Simon. Ralph turned and sighed, "Cassidy... What do you want to say?"

Simon looked at her and held her hand, "It's ok." Cassidy thought for a minute. She didn't know how to articulate what she wanted to tell them. Slowly she raised her hand from behind Simon. "...g...oh..."

"Go?" Ralph asked, "Oh, you want to go with us? Is that it?" Cassidy smiled and nodded.

* * *

Mikey with his lengthy brown hair picked up some sand and played with it in his hands. He could do it. He could run and let the others know. He knew the other boys like Ralph and Jack were in charge. He knew he was almost invisible. Who would know? He could say he was going to look for Simon and Ralph. It was alibi.

More importantly that if he could do it, he did it. He walked into the woods, not looking for Ralph. He was looking for someone with redder hair, a painted face, and a tribe of escaped like him now.

"Jack." He called, "Jack," he called again when he heard some singing voices. "Jack?"

"Shhh! Did you guys hear that? Get your sticks." Jack told his hunters.

"I'm ok."

"Who goes there?" Asked Henry, who was guarding there little tribe.

"Mikey. I've got news."

"So you are still one of kindergarten?" Asked Jack with a condensing voice over the other boys.

"No." He smirked, "Simon found something last night. That batty boy found a girl in the forest."

"A girl?!" Jack questioned and laughed, "No way. This island is inhabited."

"She is there. She has long messy blonde hair and she was so muddy. They cleaned her off. She can't talk and she is always at Simon's side."

"Are you fooling me? Boy." Jack jumped down at him.

"No I swear. Go look for yourself!"

"Roger." Jack smirked back at the dark haired boy, "Lets go take a look. Maurice and Robert you come too. Others sharpen your sticks and keep watch." The boys saluted Jack. The four boys started running through the forest and towards the beach.

When the got close to the camp they were silent. "Now!" Jack ordered and the four ran in screaming and chanting. They seized in front of the boys remaining on the beach. "Where's Ralph? Simon? Anyone new? Huh fatty?" Asked Jack to Piggy who seemed to have a circle of littleuns around him.

"What do you... Do you mean...?" Piggy asked shaking.

"We heard. I'm not stupid. Mikey said Simon found someone where is it?!"

Piggy was shaking and could barely talk, "They'll... They shall be back soon... You'll have to wait..."

"How long will that take?!" Asked Robert.

"... I... I don't..."

"Ugh! That could take hours—" Jack's complaining was interrupted by the voices of Ralph and Simon.

"So that was 2,567 tick marks?"

"Yes." Simon conformed Ralph's question. Cassidy was hanging around Simon's waist but still walking herself.

"If I'm correct that's over 7 years... Oh my god." Ralph said with his eyes popping open. His sense of rescue was blurred a little bit, but the thoughts going through his head disappeared when he saw four hunters in his camp. "Jack?!"

"Oh Ralph. Afternoon." Jack teased. He waltzed over to Ralph. Roger stomped over towards Simon. Simon wavered back and Cassidy felt his unease. She tighten her grip and hid her face in his back.

Jack smirked, "Oh! What do we have here?" Roger grew a wide smile.

"Don't be dense you can see her!" Ralph yelled. Roger approached closer.

"Hehe... Girl..." His grin widen even more. "Touch..." He mumbled and went behind Simon.

"Ah..." Cassidy sounded and locked her arms around Simon.

"Stop. You are scaring her." Simon told Roger.

"No fair." Roger protested and stood up straight.

"Care to explain, Ralph?" Asked Jack.

"Alright Jack. Simon found her in the jungle by that head you hunters set up. He brought her here. We had a discussion. Some boys think she is the beast or something!"

"Oh! Beast!" Said Roger tilting his head at her.

"Anyway we voted and decided she can stay in our camp as long as Simon cares for her and she doesn't cause trouble. Do you agree?"

"Sure..." Jack grimaced and stepped towards the girl, "Tell me how does it feel having everything decided for you?"

Cassidy poked out her eyes to look at the painted fool. "..."

"Well...?"

"She can't talk." Stated Simon.

"Interesting. Well girl, if you ever get bored with being bossed around and doing whatever these boys want you can come over to my side."

"Yes. Yes. It's fun." Agreed Roger.

"Now!" Jack yelled.

"The chief has spoken!" Yelled Maurice and Robert as the four exited wildly from the camp.


	3. Chapter 3- Think for Yourself

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies or any of its characters. **

Chapter 3- Think for Yourself

* * *

Stepping silently and sneakily through the forest the painted savages made their way towards the beach. They were a tribe now. The hunters had almost all the bigguns. "Now!" The red haired savage in the front called out to three boys behind him. The first three boys ran towards one of the huts calling the name 'Piggy.' The one in the back with long dark brown hair, which was lightly sun tipped creeped to the second tent. He crushed the top with his stick. The twins, Simon and Cassidy were sleeping with in that second tent. Roger crushed the rest of the hut with the weight of his body. He tackled the twins by smacking them across their matching faces and wrestling them. One of the two boys kicked Roger in the private area. Roger fell back and landed between the twins and the other two kids in the crushed tent. With a huge smirk on his face Roger yelled, "Girl!" At this time Simon's eyes were open but Cassidy was still asleep. Roger reached for his wooden stick. He clenched his boney fist around the middle of the stick and jabbed it at the blonde girl, "Hehe poke…"

"Get…"

"…Out" Samneric kicked Roger's legs and he dropped the stick. His crazed red eyes turned to look at the identical boys, but in his eyes they only looked like one being.

"GOT THEM!" shouted the voice belonging to that of Jack Merridew. "Come on Roger!" on command Roger jumped up pushing Samneric to the side and ran to Jack's side. The four hunters screamed and shouted into the distance. At Jack's side were the remains of a pair of glasses.

"I thought I was going has asthma." Piggy announced. Ralph rolled his and almost as a reflexive said,

"Sucks to your assmar!" Samneric came over to Piggy and Ralph.

"I thought it was-"

"-And I was-"

"-scared." They stated in perfect unison while at the same time shaking with fear. Cassidy's eyes fluttered open as Simon tapped lightly on her small shoulder. Simon noticed a stab mark at her lower hip. It was huge but did not draw any blood. He thought she must have been in pain. But she didn't show it very much, because being a sleep she hardly even noticed.

"Are you alright?" Simon asked her as her helped her sit up. She looked at him with her big, crystal blue eyes. She nodded lightly and pointed at Piggy. Simon turned his head and noticed something missing from Piggy.

"My specs!" Piggy whimpered in a cry. "They took my specs!" He cried out.

"They didn't take the conch?" asked Ralph

"They took the specs-"

"-For fire." Samneric concluded. Ralph sighed angrily.

"They could have had fire anytime they wanted! They did not have to come stealing!" He yelled as the four hunters reached just out of eye sight. The small group of remaining children looked towards the sobbing boy who could no longer see. He crashed on the ground. Ralph looked at the chubby boy, touched his shoulder, and mumbled, "Piggy…" The boys fell back to sleep and tried to get the horrible thoughts of what just happened out of their minds. Cassidy shrugged confused as usual, and slipped into sleep again.

* * *

"This talking isn't doing anything! We have to get my glasses back!" An frustrated voice yelled early in the morning. It was clear to Simon that they were talking before as he sat up from the sand. He turned and saw the crushed hut that he and Ralph had worked so hard on who knows how long ago.

"Fine let's go." Ralph announced with a hint of regret in his tone of voice. Samneric picked up their two sticks and handed Ralph one as well.

"Piggy-"

"-Should take one-"

"-we may need them."

Ralph rejected the idea, "He can't even see." Ralph cleaned himself off in the water and put on the remains of his white button up shirt. He grabbed the conch and carried it under his armpit. Sam headed behind Ralph. Piggy pulled on Eric as he walked so that he wouldn't fall over. Simon shook. He quickly woke up Cassidy, and ran to catch up with the other boys. He looked back to make sure the small girl with terribly long blonde hair was following. She ran weirdly as she followed. Her arms would sag and almost push of the ground like crawling as she went through the forest. "Simon… you can't bring her…"

"What and leave her all alone? They could come back. Plus the littleuns think she is the beast. They will be terrified alone with her." Simon had a point, and Ralph knew this. He turned back around and continued on his journey to Castle Rock.

"Who goes there?" Henry called out from the top of the rock structure.

"You can see us! You know who we are!" Ralph yelled up obviously pissed off. "Call the others!" He demanded and held up the conch. "I'm calling an assembly." Henry jumped back and looked at the other hunters. They came out and lined up around the high structure of rocks. Ralph noticed someone was missing, the person who he wanted to her this the most. "Where's Jack."

"What do you want?! Keep to your end and I'll keep to mine." Jack came over and stepped down on a lower rock.

"That's the problem. You took Piggy's specs and you got to give them back."

"Got to? Who says?" Jack snapped back.

"I do. I've got the conch and you elected me chief!"

"The conch doesn't count here." Jack held his head high and stepped down again until he was at Ralph's level. He spun around Ralph as the angry, fair haired boy tried to talk. Jack stopped suddenly as his eyes passed over bright blonde hair and a small face staring down. He made a huge smile on his painted face, "So…" He leaned into Ralph's ear, "You brought the girl creature." His smirk grew bigger.

"It counts everywhere–" Ralph was interrupted in the middle of his thought, "Simon did." He answered, "–The conch counts here and everywhere!"

"What is Simon in charge of her actions or something?!" Jack ignored what Ralph was talking about and pushed through the twins towards the girl. He got a good look at her in the daylight. "Can't you decide for yourself?" he thought for a second and rephrased his words. "Don't you want to have fun?"

Cassidy looked next to her at Simon, and then she turned to the painted ginger demanded an answer from her. She thought about what fun was. It sounded like an intriguing word that she assumed was a good thing. Nodding she answered Jack with a yes. "Good. Then you can join my tribe." He smiled and opened up his arms trying to be inviting, but in one hand his held a stick. On his stomach were blood marks and handprints from berries. The handprints frighten her and she scurried behind the back of Simon. Jack growled at the tan boy and glared at him walking back up Castle Rock.

"You played a dirty trick," Ralph tried to continue, "You could have had fire whenever you wanted to, but you came sneaking up like a thief and took Piggy's glasses!" Jack turned suddenly.

"Say that again!"

"Thief! Thief!" Jack jumped down and slayed his stick at Ralph. The two boys engaged in a fight, throwing fist and hitting each other with sticks. Piggy held up the conch and tried to silence everyone.

"I've got the conch!" Some boys laughed. He held the conch up high, "I've got the conch! What I want to say is… Which is it better to be a pack of painted fools like you are or to be sensible like Ralph is? Which is better to have rules and agree or to hunt and kill?"

The dark boy named Roger became particularly annoyed with Piggy's talking. He leaned all his weight on the lever. A high pitched voice yelled from the crowd of screams as it noticed what Roger was doing, "Stop!" She yelled pushing the now blind fat boy out of the way of the falling rock. The rock however still crushed the fat boy's plump leg. He began screaming in pain, "His foot! Someone get something to cover it in!" Cassidy ordered, but no one followed her desperate orders. She looked back at the stunned and surprised faces of savage boys, and one that did not look so much like a creature to her.

* * *

**Yay! Kind of a cliff hanger. Thanks for the review and I hope there are more where that came from. Most of the next chapter is ready so I'll let it out soon. In the meantime thanks for reading and share your opinions! :) **


	4. Chapter 4- Up and Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies or any of it's characters**

Chapter 4- Up and Down

Hesitating Cassidy's small bare foot moved back on the long stone of which she had been standing on. Piggy, only inches in front of her, was bleeding out from the impact of a boulder on his leg. He cried out in pain. His sight was gone and what seemed to be his life was slipping away slowly. The rest of the boys stared at her and drifted back from her. "Hmmm…" she questioned losing the release of words in fear again. Her eyes went to Simon for an escape. Simon's soft eyes were wide open, and he backed away from her a bit. "You… you talked!" He yelled passionately. Cassidy had a tear rolling down her eye as she turned back to the boy struggling to get his leg out of a rock, which he couldn't see.

"…Pig..y… l…l… foot!" the words were unable to flow out of her mouth. She tried so desperately to find sounds and words in her memory, but her mind forgot how to make such educated noises. Pointing at him in a panic she hoped that someone would help him. As none of the boys moved, because they were in a state of deep shock, she ran over to Piggy's body. Slipping her small, bony, and sunburnt arms under the boulder she tried to lift it, but she could barely get a handle on it. She was weak, having little to no protein in her terribly underweight body.

Up on top of the mountain Ralph and Jack were locked in embrace from the fighting. Jack looked down at Ralph confused and the fair haired boy responded with the same look, "Did she…?" They asked at the same time.

Down with the boulder Piggy lost consciousness. At first crisp and separated tears ran down Cassidy's face, but then they started to pick up and merge into one long stream of sobbing. She attempted again to lift the rock, but it was just to vast for her little arms to lift. In her sobs her mumbles became hinted with a dash of anger. Kicking her foot to the ground she managed to yell, "No one else can die!" Her past flowed through her, but only a little bit so she could feel moved by that statement. Roger looked down at the mess he had made.

"Girl." He stated walking down the rocks to her level, "I'll help." He smirked. Ralph rushed down the mountain side right behind Roger as if he was waiting for someone else to go before him. Roger placed his arms under the boulder and at the same time Ralph and Cassidy did as well. After a few tries the rock crushed down into the ocean and off of Piggy.

Once Piggy awoken he started screaming in a panic of fast paced breathing, "Roger! He dropped a boulder on me! Why?! He tried to kill me!" Jack waltzed his way down the mountain.

"It slipped, don't be batty. He didn't mean to, right Roger?" Jack glared at Roger to insure he gave the right answer.

"…Right!" Roger lied. "Girl." Roger reminded Jack.

Jack nodded, "Right, right, Cassidy since you can talk now. Tell us what's on your mind?" Jack tapped her head and she ran around him to Simon's side. Simon stepped forward a little allowing her to come behind him. "Can you tell her what's on your mind?" He tried to ask nicer than before as he inched his head down closer towards her.

"…HMMM!" She sounded in a yell at him as she hid more and more. He allured closer to her,

"I'm not going to hurt you," She heard his words, but they did not seem as reassuring as Simon's. "So come out. NOW!" He demanded quickly becoming frustrated at the girl thing. Cassidy peered her little mud stained face out from the depths of Simon's back. "Little more dear?" Jack smirked under his mask of paint, which the others could not see.

"Jack! Let her alone! She is confused. Just give us Piggy's glasses and we will leave!" Ralph shouted.

"No!" Jack in turn shouted back, "You guys don't have meat to cook. You don't need a fire like we do!"

"We need a fire and those are Piggy's! He needs them to see!"

"Well I'm not giving them back," Jack held his head high, "So go back to your end and take care of Piggy. Besides who needs to see when they can't even walk anymore?" Jack laughed and the hunters laughed with him. Roger passed Cassidy on his way back up the mountain. He glided his fingers across her face whispering, "…Girl…" He fingered from her face down her neck and passed her shoulders. Simon turned her and guided her away. The hunters holding the twins loosened their grip. Ralph and Samneric pulled on Piggy trying to help him up. Jack allowed it. Roger looked at the twins' freedom sadly, but he did not find them a big loss. The three boys struggled to get Piggy up without causing him major pain. They decided on carrying one limb each, the twin's taking an arm each and Ralph taking the non-bleeding leg. It was difficult for them to take him all the way to the other end of the island. Breaks were taking every 50 feet or so.

Needless to say Simon and Cassidy beat them back to camp. Any littleuns that were with Ralph had now left the camp. Simon let Cassidy sit down on the tree log before him. He kneeled in the sand in front of her, "Are you alright?" He asked, but this time hoped an answer back. She stared deep into his eyes. In her mind she was trying to find a way to tell him she was scared. To tell him she was glad he was here, because without someone near her she was alone. Even though she was scared she no longer wanted to be all by herself.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. So that was another chapter. Originally I wanted to have her speak more, but I chose to hold back. So Question: Would you like to see Cassidy talk more or have her struggle with her memories longer (so it doesn't happen too fast)? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :) **


	5. Chapter 5- Simon!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Flies of any of its characters**

**Chapter 5- Simon!**

Cassidy curled in her bone skinny legs towards her bare chest with only the jacket on her. She was painfully skinny, because of the lack of nutrients for so many years. She had not tasted meat in so long, which was weird considered that is all the hunters wanted. Just the fruit that fell from the trees she would touch, and even then there wasn't much to eat. Her height was very short for her age she was almost a foot shorter than Simon standing next to him, and he was already short to begin with.

_"__Are you alright?" He asked, but this time hoped for an answer back. In her mind she was trying to find a way to tell him she was scared. _

The fact was she was scared, and as scared as she was she could not bring herself to speak. Earlier she acted on shear emotion and instinct. Simon touched her arm softly, "It's okay." He repeated as he had done many times before. Cassidy sighed deeply and rolled over. She tightly closed her eyes and fell into a state of sleep. Simon watched her carefully as the rest of the boys came back.

"Lay me down!" Piggy order with tears streaming down his face and blood bleed out of his wrapped, chubby, broken leg. His ability of sight and now his ability of walking were gone. The fat boy was already worst off physically and he was on an island with a boy who fainted a lot. Now he was practically immobile. The three boys attempted to place him down carefully, but Sam dropped one of his arms. Eric tried to grab the arm his twin had dropped and dropped his. "Ouch!" He screamed out in pain.

"Sorry" The twins said in unison. Ralph, after Piggy was placed down near a destroyed shelter, came over to Simon. As Cassidy was still sleeping, Ralph kneeled down to Simon, "Did she tell you anything?" Simon shook his head. "Doesn't she know that Jack and his tribe are only more interesting in her now?" Ralph had a point. The hunters began to talk as they gathered in Castle Rock.

Jack, with his face paint becoming blurred into a mess of colors, spoke ahead of all the hunters standing or sitting around him. He droned on and on, but to Roger's ears it was just a mass of words. He arose in the middle of the tribal, redheaded king's speech. Looking around with skeptic eyes Roger made a decision, "I want the girl here!" Roger bursted out, causing Jack to silence.

"Roger!" He yelled angry at first, but then his mind came to terms with the idea, "Roger… that's not bad. She is a creature right?" he asked rhetorically with a large smirk on his face. "You could hunt her." Jack told Roger. Roger's little, non-existent, sadist heart rejoiced as he ran into the depths of the forest.

"Go get some!" Maurice yelled out jokingly and received uproar from the rest of the boys. Roger took his time leaving the tribe, so he could savor the cheers of the hunters.

Blinking her eyes multiple times Cassidy awoke, "Simon." She called out then covered her mouth realizing the word was sad out loud. "Simon," She dared to try again with a smile replacing a shocked look on her face. "Simon!" She exclaimed and kicked him lightly as she pushed herself up. His eyes popped open. "Simon!" She screamed excitedly. Simon's tan face narrowed.

"Good morning," He responded with a smile on his face. "You are talking again, are you?" He joked sweetly. She nodded her head and her hair shook around wildly.

"Mmhmm."

"Can you say anything more?" He asked leaning up to look at her.

Quickly shaking her head and frowning again she let out, "Simon." The other four boys wakened rubbing their eyes (except Piggy), and they looked towards the speaking girl. "Ralph!" She exclaimed becoming excited again. "Samneric!" she pointed to them with one finger. A tear rolled down her face and she ran over to Piggy's hurt leg that was wrapped in his shirt. She put her face closer to his bleeding leg. A single tear touched the remains of the newly stained red shirt. She backed away and hurried back to Simon's side. She whispered into his ear, "Piggy…um…ouch…" Those were her mixed up words attempting to inform Simon that the boy was hurt.

"I know," He stated trying to reassure her, "He will be alright. He won't die."

Cassidy cringed at the word 'die'. She laid back down in the sand and her mind ran wild.

_A soft touch rubbed on the bare back of young 3 year old with short bright blonde hair. The girl had tears running down her face as she hugged tightly onto a lady baring no resemblance to her. The lady's touch became harsher and harsher, "Mummy…" the girl cried out. _

_"__Shh…" The lady told her as she hid the both of them behind a thicket, "No one will let a 3 year old die!" Her voice was deep, harsh, and still somewhat reassuring to the girl. The lady left the girl down and ran into the jungle. Before she left she patted the head of the girl, and then sprinted away._

* * *

**Hey I know this one was a little short, but I wanted to update. Oh a flashback, fun right? Thanks so much for the reviews, and I am so glad you guys are liking the story. Anything that you think would be a good idea or something that can be improved let me know. Thanks again! :)******


	6. Chapter 6- Following Visions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies or any of it's characters. **

**Chapter 6- Following Visions**

Roger fingered the newly sharpened tip of his wooden stick as he smirked. "Perfect," He muttered under his breath causing a small drip of blood to flow from his own finger. Laughing he smeared the blood across his bare, painted, bony chest. Roger, himself, barely knew what he was hunting, but he knew it was called a girl. And that excited him.

* * *

Cassidy woke up in a hot sweat crying. Ralph, instead of Simon this time shook her awake. His shaking was slightly more violent than that of Simon's. As her eyes opened she wiped her tears. She did not know why she was crying, but it had to do with the dream she just previously had. "Ralph!" she yelled excitedly as her eyes met his bright and attractive face. He was defiantly a golden boy for sure. His face, though dirty still managed to be brighter and softer than most of the other boys'. "Hullo," she said with a small smile trying to mimic how she had heard the twins say 'Hello'.

"Cassidy…" he leaned over her, "Can you remember anything about yourself?" he blushed a little, "Or rather is that what you were dreaming about?"

"I don't… I no know…" Her grammar was terribly off due to the fact she had been on the island for over 7-8 years.

"Can't you tell us?" Simon crawled over and asked sweetly. She shook her head.

"Anything would help," Ralph insisted. She thought as hard as she could trying to remember her dream. A flash came through her mind of a very particular thicket next a cliff. She stood up quickly and starred into the forest. Taking off she ran towards the image she had in her head. She went in the direction of her instincts and nothing more. Simon called after her, "Cassidy!"

"I'll be back!" She called back instantly, as she bolted through the creepers. Simon wanted to run after her, but Ralph held him back from making a motion. They watched as the girl with the long, sun-kissed, blonde hair disappeared from their sight.

Heavily and slowly breathing Roger tightened his grip. Cassidy rushed through the forest trying to get to the spot before she forgot what it looked like. She came to a small clearing and began to look rapidly around. There was no luck; everything just looked like a mash of green to her eyes. Roger's eyes glanced over at a bright little glaring through the opening of some trees. He neared closer, but then his ears heard another movement besides his. Silencing his breath quickly he kneeled to get a sight of who was there. Running once again, Cassidy headed up a small hill back with in the depths of the trees. Roger followed swiftly behind her, but he was a great distance away. He inferred where she was after he could no longer see her. A long, thorny, vine caught her leg causing her to fall towards the ground. Her hip hit hard on a rock and started to bruise. She let out a small cry, and another picture flowed through her mind.

_A tightness of warmth around her naked 3 year old body filled her with a feeling of safety as everything came crashing down around her. Bodies were hitting the floor of blood mixed with leafs and spears. A huge tree crashed down in front of the thicket, which she was hidden behind. _

Pushing herself back up right she noticed the dripping of blood from her left leg. Pain filled her side and her leg, but she tried to focus on the vision. _A fallen tree, _she thought and walked towards the side of a giant cliff. There it was! The tree was down. It was worn over the many years and looked very weak. Behind in was a thicket. She rushed towards it, but a strike stopped her path.

Slamming to the ground pain surrounded her. Over her towered a painted, dark haired, sadist named Roger. Cackling he slurred, "Girl…" He kneeled down and placed his hand on her terrified face. She curled in her legs and turned away from him trying to hide herself. He slipped his hand down onto her neck. His hand was very close to being able to fit all the way around, he liked that. He dropped the stick within his opposite hand and locked his fingers together around her neck. She let out a cough. He couldn't kill her, not just yet.

Noticing the bruise on her side Roger leaned all of his weight on his right leg. As he lifted his left he hovered it over her stomach for a while. Suddenly he crashed it down inducing an extreme amount of pain on the girl. Her choked neck stopped her from letting out a scream, but flowing blood followed out of her mouth. It dripped onto Roger's hands and he pulled them away from her neck. He blatted three of his fingers with her blood. With the other hand the sadist pushed half of her thick hair out of his way.

* * *

**Hey der! Thanks for the reviews! I cut this chapter a little short in order to leave more of the Roger stuff for the next chapter as well as leave a little bit of suspense. Let me know what you think. How did I do with the Roger-ness? Is it too much or too little? Let me know. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D **


	7. Chapter 7- Tears Filled with Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies or any of its characters**

Chapter 7- Tears filled with Blood

Simon began to worry inside. It was hard for the other boys to notice, but he was defiantly not the same. He was fidgety, not at peace like usual. He tried to do work with the shelters even though Ralph did not dare asking in months. His work was not interrupted by his fainting or weakness. Simon's mind was too preoccupied to lose consciousness. Placing his hand on Ralph he stated, "Cassidy- she's been gone awhile..."

"You don't know where she went, Simon. You can't go after her if you wanted to."

"I don't think so. I could at least try..." Simon mumbled but stood still as Ralph sighed deeply. Simon eyes became locked on the forest to which Cassidy had ran into.

* * *

The blood flowed out of her mouth, giving a moist texture to her once dry lips. Her blonde hair coated with dirt and blood was moved away from her body. Only a small part of Simon's jacket kept her covered. And only her leg over the other blocked her center. Roger drew his fingers with her blood. His laughs were slow, separated, and cackled. Cassidy forced her eyes closed as small tear rolled down her face. Roger took his foot away from her bruised side, and she let out a moan. Roger liked that. A smile became apparent on his face. He tried it again by placing his foot back on her side and leaning all his weight on it. His laughter started to turn darker and faster. Roger's hands were off of her neck now and the blood from her mouth slowed greatly. He let the enjoyment of her moaning and pain enter under his skin. He hit his wooden stick to the side and ignored the idea of hunting and killing her. Her pain was much too fun for him to stop so suddenly with death. Roger longed to toy with her more.

"Cassidy?!" yelled a small voice.

"Come back! Simon!" called a stronger voice after him. Roger flashed his eyes towards the forest and then back at Cassidy.

Streams of tears mixed with the blood on her face. She opened her eyes filled with water and looked at Roger terrified. Picture a lost puppy that got beat up way too much looking up at the boy coated in her blood. He slashed his fingers over her bare stomach. With her blood he wrote out an 'R' but the rest of the word didn't seem to come to him. He knew his name, but as for writing it… well that was lost from his brain at the moment. He ran off the other way back to Jack's tribe. His stick was left in a bush yards away from her breaking body. He did not even look over to pick it up, and it was not used for her destruction.

"Cassidy!" Simon called once again. She tried to push up on her arms. They fell like spaghetti to the ground and her side popped. She cried out in pain instantly. The noise raided through the forest and caused one kid's joy and another one's panic. Simon crashed through trees following the noise. His legs were weak and his heart was pumping. Vision started to blur in his eyes, but he pushed forward. Ralph followed the boy, but couldn't keep up with the desperate running of Simon. He kneeled to the side of the girl. "Cassidy..." He whispered to her. Tears kept coming from her eyes. Simon noticed the writing on her stomach. He covered her with her hair. Sitting her up she felt extreme pain. Simon was careful, but still attempted to sit her in a more comfortable position.

"I'm feeling..." She started, "...tired... Sleepy..." She looked up at Simon for an okay to fall asleep. He worked through his brain. She could not die. He would not allow it. She was under his care and all he wanted to do was help the girl. Simon gave her a small nod and her eyes shut closed. Simon let out a single tear, which touched her frail skin.

Ralph flipped his fair hair out of his eyes. He leaned his weight against a tree, and narrowed his sight towards the bloody girl. His faced filled with anger, but not towards the tormenter, Roger. He assumed it was Roger due to the 'R'. Rushing towards Simon, who was holding back any tears Ralph noticed a lone stick in a bush. He found it peculiar. _Roger surely would have used the stick, right? _ He questioned, _the blood on it looks dry, and so he couldn't have just used it. _ Simon turned to the boy stopped have way in his thoughts. The small boy wondered what Ralph would do about the hunters' recent attack, but Ralph's mind drew away from that. Walking slowly and silently over to the bush, Ralph inspected the stick. His conclusion was right there was just dry blood, pig's blood.

Cassidy made a sudden moan and slashed her hand towards her side. She remained unconscious and made no other movements after. Simon weaved his fingers through her hair and hoped she would awake soon. He clasped his hands together and looked up through the trees and at the sky. The light was slowly drifting and the moon was becoming visible overhead. "Simon… let's get go–" Ralph started then pulled back, as the small, dark haired, kind hearted boy began to pray in a whisper. The words were too low and quiet for Ralph to hear, but he knew they had full meaning to them. Simon closed his eyes and finished the rest of the prayer in his mind.

* * *

**Hello :) So for heads up my idea/plan is to update about one a week (Give or take a few days). If any of you have suggestions of what you would like to see that would be awesome. I mean I have it planned but I could always use some help. Thanks for the reviews! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8- Closed Eyes

**Chapter 8- Closed Eyes**

**Disclaimer: What I am not William Golding?**

The two boys carried Cassidy back to camp. Simon fainted a few times, so Ralph did most of carrying. She was light and even lighter now that she was losing blood, Ralph could handle that on his own. He suddenly questioned her age as he held her in his arms bridal style. Based on the cave, that would have been around 7 or 8 years. This girl, Cassidy had the body size of a little kid, but Ralph assumed she had to be at least a toddler when she first got on the island. He tried to do some math in his head, but it was too much thinking and he needed to get her back to camp.

Simon followed behind Ralph feeling bad. He felt bad for Cassidy. He should have gone after her, or at least that's what he thought. He was supposed to protect her. That was his job, not Ralph's and certainly not any hunters. He felt bad for Ralph. Ralph had a lot on his plate already, from the fire to just being the leader of everyone. Cassidy only made this situation worse for Ralph, because it was one more thing he had to worry about. But somehow both problems tied into each other, which both boys were starting to understand. The rebellious tribe belonging to Jack wanted the girl for themselves. It was like they were fighting for the gender role and less like they were fighting for the girl as herself.

Ralph placed her into the water like the first day he met her. Her cuts bleed out into the salt water, which actually helped them. Slowly as Ralph raised her out of the water her eyes opened. She had a faint smile on her face and looked straight up at Ralph. A tear or two ran down her face and she tried to back herself up. As she tried her leg gave out and she fell down into the water. Ralph made a quick instinctive motion and managed to catch her before her head fully emerged underwater. She caught her breath as Ralph held her above the water. Her tiny, bruised, blood stained head peeked out above the water and her sloppy hair flowed back with the current. Ralph was unsure of how to act around a girl and surly not an injured one. Back home in England, Ralph was popular with the girls he just was unaware of it. He was a very attractive boy, but he kept his head in his school work and any sports he played that season. The fair haired boy was averagely popular in his hometown, but he was the kind of boy who was everyone's friend yet no one's best friend.

Placing his hand on her straw like blonde hair he stroked his figures through the tangles. Cassidy winced at first, but then shut her eyes softly and relaxed. Simon closed his eyes moments after she did and kneeled in the sand. He prayed with a small on his little, tan, cherubic face.

* * *

The dark haired boy, covered in his new play thing's blood, paraded into Castle Rock. "Who goes there?" A smaller voice asked from the top of the rock fortress. Roger ignored this boy and continued the journey up the shaky rocks. "Hi… Roger…" Henry shook out of his mouth and bowed very slightly to the boy. Roger smirked slightly under his face paint, which needed to be reapplied.

"Where is Maurice?" Roger demanded a quick answer from Henry.

"That idiot is collecting more berries for paint!" called out Robert from above the two boys. Nodding Roger replied,

"Excellent," He looked directly into Henry's hazel eyes inflicted fear instantly in the little boy, "Tell me when he gets back." Quickly and without any haste Henry agreed back. Even Robert gave Roger a slight nod agreeing. Roger made his way through the labyrinth that was Castle Rock. He gave on lose rock on top a slight push and it went tumbling down, not unlike the one that was meant for Piggy. A quick thought came into his mind about how Piggy was managing with no sight or motion. All the little sadist hoped was that the chubby boy was in pain, the good kind or the bad kind. Once Roger sat himself down on a more sturdy rock he saw a pair of legs approach his vision.

"Roger," the towering voice boomed above him. As he looked up Roger blocked the sunlight from his eyes with his hand. When he saw the red locks of hair and the freckles popping through face paint he knew it was Jack. "Why were you gone so long?" Roger did not answer, "What is of Cassidy?" that question was better phrased and had more interest in Roger's sick mind.

"Painfully and beautifully damaged," were the words Roger used to describe the girl's current status. Inside he expected a more cheerful response from the chief, Jack Merridew. Instead the red head boy's face looked upset and almost disappointed.

"Where is she now?!" He question fiercely.

"In the woods," and the Roger remember that voice he heard. It had to have been Simon's. It was so sweet and soft, for there was only one boy who could have the voice and sense of caring behind it. "Or back with the camp…" he admitted without considering the consequences. Jack curled his lip trying to remain calm, but of course calm was a trait the boy no longer possessed.

"The camp?! Roger, you were supposed to get her for me… us… how are we supposed to win if Ralph has that on his side?" Other hunters started to gather around. "I mean a girl is a major one up right there. Imagine the things we could do with a girl!" his anger quickly became excitement. The other savage boys smiled and discussed their ideals.

Roger added in his two cents, "You could torture her and listen to the sweet sounds of her imamate death moans." He closed his eyes remembered that sound that brought him into a place of bliss. Silence grew upon the boys. Jack shrugged actually excepting that as a pretty good suggestion. The other boys skeptically looked at Roger with his closed eyes.

"Or you could do the nasty with her! Oh yeah!" Maurice shouted breaking the silence as he arrived back up the mountain. As always Maurice managed to take away an awkward moment and make it funny. That was his infamous signature.

"Paint." Roger announced as he looked the goofy brown haired boy in the eyes. Maurice nodded and started crushing up the berries.

"Come on hunters! Who else need more war paint?!" asked Jack and the boys cheered. The other boys were not thinking about this girl Cassidy as Jack was. He wanted her. He lusted for her to be there, at his camp, under his rule, under his name. His goal was clear. It was no longer to be the better chief, but to be the better man.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I am hoping this will lead into a bigger plot now that i got some of my ideas out of the way. As always please leave reviews. They are really helpful no matter what and I enjoy them so much, Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9- A Hunter's Way

**Chapter 9- A Hunter's Way**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies or any of its characters**

* * *

Jack smirked mischievously and fiercely as he towered over the other hunters in his so called tribe. The air was thick and the clouds gave the prediction of a storm rolling in. The boys did not noticing things like weather anymore. They had grown to totally ignore any sounds of the air war above them. Ralph had wanted to signal a plan or even a ship with the fire, but that seemed more like a loss cause than a chance rescue to him now.

"What are you thinking chief?!" Maurice called out with his newly painted, goofy face. He placed one of his legs on the Rock Jack was standing on, but kept below the chief. Jack had been smirking for a while now. Some of the other hunters were beginning to worry. "Oh nothing. Hey Maurice?"

"Yeah..."

"If you can recall... Who did all the girls have a crush on at our old school?" The words slammed off his dried lips. Boys shivered at the thought of home. A single tear ran down the face of Percival Wemys Maddison, but he quickly brushed it away before more could come. Maurice laughed and hopped up on the rock. He broke the awkward silence between tears and saved the boys with silliness.

"Oh yeah! My man here, Jack Merridew had all the chicks. Ladies man!" He wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulder. The hunters laughed forcefully and joked about Jack and his female successes. The red head with a painted face and little to no clothes on froze for a minute in the laughter.

"Let's go hunt a pig and leave the head. Come on it's been too long. Funny guy, Roger, Bill and Robert... Let's go get some meat."

Maurice giggled and grabbed a spear, "Hehe, okay chief!" He saluted. Bill and Robert were handed spears by the littleuns. Jack gave Roger his knife and they nodded at each other. Thus Roger began to sharpen his stick at both ends as the creeped into the forest. Once he finished they ran began. There was a small group of pigs, but one was clearly female. That became the target of mostly Roger and Jack. Maurice, Robert and Bill attacked all the pigs the same not caring about gender or even size. Jack crashed down on the female pig from the top with a quick stabbing motion. It was injured and had no place to run, for the other boys had cornered it completely. The sow let out a screech and the other pigs ran deep into the woods. The savages took turns jabbing it with their sticks. Roger winced his reddish eyes at the three lesser hunters than himself. Maurice knew what he was doing, so he stepped away from the pig and opened his hand. "Get your jollies!" He cackled as did the other hunters. The dark boy fingered the tip of his spear and smirked widely. He rammed the point up the behind of the poor pig. Robert laughed louder and screamed what he did once before, "Right up her ass!" It almost became a chant between the three hunters. Jack, however did not join in. He titled his head back and forth has he leaned on his spear to prop himself up. He realized this was just a pig, but this pig was female. He came to a shocking realization.

"Roger!" He exclaimed, "That's like... Like rape..!" Pausing his sticks motion Roger turned up to the chief. His smile was ever present on his face. His dark and blood stained hair sagged in his face and stuck to the sweat and paint. His eyes glowed red and there were huge bags under them. No boy could remember the last time Roger had slept, including himself.

"It kinda is!" Roger agreed becoming even more excited than he was before. At first glance Jack thought of the situation repulsive, but his savage thoughts came back as his boys thought of it positively. Jack sighed, and watched Roger push the spear farther.

"Hey!" Jack yelled angrily, "It is no fair– you getting all the fun!" He protested and pushed Roger away from the sow, "It is my turn to show you how it is done!" Roger pouted a little bit on the side, but Bill tried to hold him back. Jack pulled the stick out and it was coated in many layers of blood. That was the kind of product the boy needed to get excited. Jamming it back in with great force the other boys cheered him on. But as he pushed farther the pig was clearly dead. On the side of its plump belly the sharpened point poked through.

* * *

"Ouchie!" Cassidy whined like a very young child. She was placed in the shelter Piggy had been in ever since Castle Rock. She had received the tattered remains of Ralph button down undershirt. There were huge holes in the shirt and it was practically see through, but it was better than nothing the boys figured. As she lifted the ripped end of the shirt she noticed an awful black and blue bruise. It was throbbing and causing her great pain. Her leg was not much better. It had an almost identical bruise only more spread out and bigger.

Simon's eyes peeked open at her sound. He rushed over to the hut, "Are you okay?" He asked with a hint of panic in his sweet little voice.

She nodded, "Just hurts..." Piggy awoke, but he could not see much,

"You ain't ought to be worried about her. How's my leg?" Tears passed down his cubby face. Cassidy dared to look at the mess of Piggy's legs. They made her bruises seem like nothing but a paper cut. A peek of bone could be seen and she shuttered and closed her eyes. She placed her head into Simon's shoulder. "That bad?" Piggy asked.

Simon sighed, "We could wrap it..."

"With what? Creepers? Crackers..." Piggy cursed through his lips, "no one has any extra cloth right?" As he asked Cassidy perked back up right and looked down at the torn shirt she had been wearing. "There's not enough." Ralph answered awakening over all the noise they had been causing. "No way, we couldn't wrap the whole thing anyway. You don't want to have them half healed and half not."

"Beats not healed at all..." Piggy mumbled to himself, "Okay—" he squeaked under a cry in his voice. He slid his finger from his waist and touched base with the faintest part of his terrible wound. The blood was still wet, and he knew that. Piggy was also aware of all the bacteria his was victim to with an open wound. He sighed deeply and let a few more tears stream down his face.

* * *

"Oops," Jack blushed beneath his mask of colors. Maurice got a huge laugh out of this and shortly Robert joined in. Jack stood up, "Oh shut up!" He snapped.

"What?!" Maurice defended, "Maybe you reached an intestine or something." They laughed once again.

"Is that how you do it Merridew?" Teased Bill.

"I said shut up! Both of you!" Jack took out his knife and touched it to the sow's neck. "Roger pull the spear out. It is your own fault for using the double sharpened stick for that." Roger obeyed without any complaining. As he tore the stick out he smiled at the blood. His head cocked towards Bill and as he stood up his eye contact never lost the boy.

"Bill—" he voice trailed.

"What?" Bill barked, but became bait in Roger's sadist mind.

"Play dead. Will you?" Roger asked in a shockingly sweet voice, for him anyway. "Come on play dead!" He screamed. "

No get away from me, creep!" Roger touched the blood covered stick to Bill's open flesh.

"Act like you are dying! Fall over..." He wined the last part. Jack, who had just got the head detached from the rest if the pig hissed,

"Roger that is quite enough! Come on!" Roger sighed and jammed the spear into the crack in the rocky ground. "This head is for the... The Beast!" Jack screamed and the boys picked up their spears and the pig meat. They darted away from the sacrifice to the fear in their minds.

Back at Castle Rock Jack pondered. That thing he did to the female pig... It just was not as entertaining as he had hoped it would be. Roger was better at it, this torturing stuff. The stubborn redhead thought I as unfair. He wanted to prove he was a better man than Roger or Ralph or anyone who got in his way. He was angry with himself for messing it up with their little torture toy. Even more so he was frustrated that it did not satisfy his needs enough. Jack had to do it in his mind, for he had to be the best. Clenching his fists he decided, "Tomorrow," he announced turning heads, "Yes tomorrow is when I will get her. Consider this boys, soon we will only need pigs for food." Roger matched his devilish smirk, while most of the other hunters did not understand.

* * *

**Hey! How was it? Let me know. I hope you can tell a plot building up, so really pay attention as the boys (Mostly the hunters) start to change more and more. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	10. Chapter 10- Plans of Home

**Chapter 10- Plans of Home **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies or any of its characters **

"It has been too long..." moaned Ralph the next morning. Months have passed by on that island and Ralph knew they should have been rescued by now. Sam and Eric were tossing on the sand,

"Sam! Sam!"

"—Eric!" They fought with each other and all hope was being lost. Ralph watched in terror as they rolled around on top of each other. There were no fists or weapons, but it was still horrible to watch.

"We need to get out of this..." Piggy mumbled waking up. Cassidy's little head and blonde hair poked out of the shelter. Her eyes glance around at the island and the boys.

"Oh I want to go home!" Ralph cried out, but kept his calm composure. The girl turned to Simon and tapped on his shoulder. After thinking for a minute she muttered,

"What is home?"

Simon's heart sank. He knew this girl had not seen civilization in years and even when she did she was so young. When she said this he did not know how to answer. What would not upset her? He asked himself, but no good answer was found. Simon took in a deep breath of air and exhaled.

"For us it is a place called England," informed the fair haired boy with a small tear lingering inside his eye.

"There are houses, buildings, roads, schools, parks, and electronics," Piggy taught without looking at her, because he was unable to move very much. Sam turned his head, while Eric let go of his side. They crashed to the sand and eyed each other.

"A Mummy—"

"—and Daddy." They stated regaining each other's unison. Ralph sighed and thought of his father, the naval officer.

"There are tons of children like us and then even more adults older than we are."

"Children like me?" Cassidy squeaked.

"Yeah there are girls..." Ralph mumbled.

"Children like red hair and rock?" She asked speaking of Jack and Roger with a shiver going down her spine.

Simon stepped in, "Yes, they were there too in the choir with me. There all different kinds of people and that's what makes the world so diverse." Simon swayed to the side a little bit, "There is a thing called original sin. It makes everyone chose different paths..." His legs shook, "...to go down—" Simon's body smashed onto the sand. He went through the fainting spells he was so used to.

The painted red haired boy eyed over his tribe of young hunters. The ages of them went from the very young ones at 6 to him being the oldest at 14 now. His mind could not leave the fact that there was a female on this island. It excited him just barely less than it confused him. As he looked over the boys he came to ask them questions, "Robert, are you older or younger than Bill?"

"Uh...older?" He looked towards Bill for some help.

"When is your birthday?" Bill mumbled.

"..." Robert thought, "I think I am 12... or at least I was when we got here."

"I believe I was too," Bill replied with a shrug.

"Then we are the same age right Jack?" Robert questioned looking up to his chief for the answer.

Jack sighed, "Whatever!" He hissed, "Who are the five oldest here? How about that?" Roger, Maurice, Charles, Robert and Bill raised their hands. Jack rolled his eyes, "Including me you twits. Charles are you younger than Maurice?"

"Maybe...?" Charles shrugged.

"No!" Maurice shouted, "Don't you remember in choir I got a higher place than you because I was older. Haha!" He bragged in Charles face and the boy spat at him in response.

"Who cares about that? I was still a better singer!" Charles whined in defense.

Wincing the ginger chief silenced the boys, "Alright, so then Roger, Maurice, Robert and Bill get ready to hunt. I'll bring my knife just in case. Only Roger doesn't need a stick, got it?" The dark haired boy pulled Jack to the side behind a boulder. With a frown on his face he stared at the chief, "What is it?!" Jack asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Roger coughed, "Why don't I get a stick?!"

Jack looked around then whispered into Roger's ear, "We are getting Cassidy. You know that right? I don't think the other boys really know or understand." Roger nodded and allowed Jack to continue, "I need you to be my man when it comes to getting her. She isn't like a pig we can't carry her out with a stick." He backed up and started to explain his plan of attack, "We rush Ralph's camp, and the other three will deal with any of the bigguns trying to fight us. Which would just be Ralph, Samneric and Simon, but Simon will try to protect her. That's when I get him and even Fatty if need, so you grab the girl and run back into the woods."

Roger nodded, "And what after?"

"After... After I'll meet you in the woods. The other boys can keep fighting if they want even get Samneric over here."

"Wait!" Roger screamed, "I thought that was going to be my job!"

"Later. We have to get Cassidy first."

Roger frowned down at the rocky ground, but then Jack pulled up his face, "Once in the woods we can do anything we want with her." A smirk crossed both of the boys' faces and their eyes flashed red.

**Ah guys I'm sorry this took so long. I had a migraine for like 3 days and death. I am really hoping to move this plot along. Please tell me what you are thinking and I realize this was more of a filler chapter. Thanks for the support and reviews! **


End file.
